


Backfire

by bobasheebaby



Series: Consequences of a Fling [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: What was Liam's message about? Does he know Veronica visited Millie? Is he mad?





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote Half Truths I realized that the assassins do not exist in this AU. So no Anton/Justin, Drake was never shot and Constantine died of lung cancer. 
> 
> This chapter surprised me a lot, so buckle in you probably aren't expecting half of this.

Veronica looked at her husband, concern etched on her face, “Liam, what’s wrong?” She asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
Liam looked up from his phone, tears welling up in his eyes, “what did you do?” He asked, hurt evident in his voice.  
Veronica gave him a confused look, unsure what he was talking about, “Liam, what’s wrong?” She repeated.  
“Why?” He asked, voice breaking as hot tears ran down his face.  
“Why what Liam? What is going on?” She demanded, confused and annoyed that he wouldn’t answer her questions.   
“It—it’s over, I lost. It’s all over.” He answered, shaking his head softly.  
Veronica just stared at him, his body shaking as he sobbed, what was over? What did he lose? Unless…  
She felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach, she couldn’t be that cruel could she? She hoped her thought was wrong, but she knew deep down she wasn’t.   
“She—she took her and left, R—Rowan is gone.” Liam stammered through broken sobs.  
Veronica’s body tensed, her eyes widening in shock, that bitch! She stared at him in shock, trying to figure out what to say, what to do. This isn’t what I wanted to happen. Tears pooled in her eyes, fucking hormones!  
She swallowed roughly, “Liam,” she said voice breaking, “I’m sorry, she shouldn’t have done that.” She took in a deep breath, “you should know I went to talk to her, I thought she might listen if I talked to her.” She paused blinking back tears, “she implied you didn’t care about Rowan, anyone who knows you knows how absurd that is. She tried to throw raising Rowan on her own at me, like it was your fault,” she bit her lip before continuing, “I kind of went off on her. Liam, love, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think she’d take her and leave.” She hung her head, she couldn’t look at him, she couldn’t see his broken disappointed face. She couldn’t bear to see his anger, she deserved it, but she would fall apart to see it.   
He gripped her chin, pulling her head up, she kept her eyes tilted down at the floor, “look at me.” He stated simply.  
She slowly brought her gaze up to meet his, scared of what she would see in his eyes, surprised when his face showed concern not anger. Why isn’t he mad? He should be mad. This is all my fault.   
“I get it, every time she complained about having to do it all on her own I wanted to yell at her too. It’s not your fault.” He stated, his eyes full of understanding and affection as he placed his hand on her stomach, “I’m sure this little one didn’t help—what did you say to her?” He finished with slight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“I told her by talking Constantine’s money she became a kidnapper and I’d charge her for any and every crime I could.” She nervously chewed her lip, “and I called her a coward who was looking for a payday—I told her I wouldn’t allow her to hurt you again.” She replied gently stroking his cheek, “but you should be mad, I made her take Rowan away.”   
She didn’t deserve his understanding and forgiveness, she did this to him. She was the reason he was in so much pain, she hurt him all over again. Stupid! What were you thinking?  
“You didn’t make her do anything my love. She’s been threatening to take Rowan and leave for the past four weeks.” Liam responded, gently rubbing her stomach with his thumb.   
Please be mine! He silently pleaded, he didn’t think he could bear the heartbreak he would endure if her baby wasn’t his, not on top of losing Rowan.   
“We’ll find her, I promise, we will find Rowan and bring her back.” She stated with such certainty, instantly regretting her promise the second the words left her mouth. How could she be so sure that they would find her? They could fail. We have to find her! It didn’t matter that it felt hopeless, a lost cause—they had to try. She wouldn’t let him give up until they succeeded. She wouldn’t allow him to lose his daughter, not at her hand. It didn’t matter if he thought it was her fault or not, she knew deep in her heart it was. She would carry that guilt with her every day. She just hoped she wouldn’t be costing him two children—he would surely crumble if he lost them both.   
Veronica frowned, all of this pain at her hand. How could she cause the man she loved so much pain and heartache? How could he trust her with his heart after all the pain she’s caused him? Fresh tears carved their way down her tear stained cheeks. All he ever did was love her, and all she ever did was cause him pain. She hated that she was the cause of every ounce of heartache that he’d experienced since they met. She silently vowed to herself that she would no longer cause her husband pain, she would spend every minute making sure that was the one promise she kept. 


End file.
